


I Can't Help Falling in Love With You

by vickimorenoxox



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, F/F, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Friendship, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Pre-Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickimorenoxox/pseuds/vickimorenoxox
Summary: George confessing his feelings to Alex that are not so fatherly.





	I Can't Help Falling in Love With You

Alex, I'm in love with you. My feelings for your more than fatherly.  
What did you say, George. Alex said incredulously  
I'm in love with you. It hasn't always been that way Alex I don't know what changed. But one day everything change did and I am in love with you.  
So you're telling me that is just happening out of the blue. Alex said with a cynical laugh. Yeah right, where you trying to fool George.  
Alexander I'm not trying to fool anyone. If I could change it I would but in a way, I'm glad that I am in love with you.  
In a way in what way George come on you're literally old enough to be mine.  
You're twice my age.  
Honestly, think I will fall for someone who is as old as you are George.  
Alexander, I'm not asking for much I just can't hold it in anymore even if you never return these feelings I have for you Alex even if you hate me I just have to let it out.  
Alex says something anything. ( George trying to grab Alexander's face)  
I think I need to spend a little time alone I'm going to go to Lafayette Place.  
If that's what you feel like you need to do Alexandra then go.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine please enjoy. This is my first fanfiction of the Hamilton universe. Let me know if you guys want to part 2


End file.
